


Confessions

by maypoison



Series: Supernatural One Shots [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Confessions of love, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gift, One Shot, Protective Sam Winchester, Tumblr, Tumblr request, Vampires, hurt reader, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 21:43:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3585141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maypoison/pseuds/maypoison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A requested One Shot from Tumblr user 'supernaturally-made'. After getting seriously injured on a hunting trip with the Winchester brothers, you awake in hospital, and Sam has something very important to tell you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confessions

You sigh, and throw your head back, looking up at the stained roof of the Impala. Running your fingers across the fabric, you try to drown out the music blasting from the busted out speakers, and the so called ‘singing’ from the driver.

Sam had, as a joke, bought Dean the new Taylor Swift album. The joke had backfired horribly however, as the Hunter had played the album multiple times. It had gotten to the point that the man knew the words to _every_ song. It was driving you insane.

You lean over to the front seat, and try and put on you most adorable face. “Can you please change the station?” You call to Dean over the music, before groaning as ‘Shake it Off’ begins playing, again “I am begging you ...”

“Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cake hole.” Dean says immediately, tapping the steering wheel to the beat, and wearing a ridiculously goofy smile.

“Technically, I'm not riding shotgun, so don't have to shut anything.” You retort with a sickly sweet smile, but Dean doesn’t seem impressed.

Obviously, sensing this was going to end up in some sort of fight, Sam wordlessly reaches forward and ejects the CD. 

“Hey!” Dean growls, at the same time you breathe out a “Thank you …”

“Let her pick something Dean."

Dean actually pouts then, before turning to glare at the road “Fine ...”

You opted for silence as you travelled to the Vampires hideout. It wasn’t as if you hated the music, which was one of the problems. You  had the songs stuck in your head as well, and you would rather not have the song ‘Bad Blood’ in your head whilst you were attacking a Vampire.

Dean pulls up a little way away from the hideout, obviously not wanting to alert anything inside to your arrival. He clambers around to the boot of the Impala, and you and Sam follow. Dean begins handing out weapons, and you almost jump for joy when your friend hands you a crossbow. Sam laughs at your expression, before accepting the much simpler wooden stake. 

Finally kitted out, Dean turns to both you and Sam, wearing a serious expression that you always identified as his ‘Hunter Face’.

“Ok, Sam takes point, then you, then I take the rear.” You and Sam nod, agreeing. Dean looks pleased before continuing. “Sam charges in, I cover his ass, then you get round the side and flank the Twilight reject before it gets chance to rip anyone's throat out. You got that Ginger?”

You roll your eyes. You weren’t ginger, technically …“No I wasn't listening. Can you repeat the whole thing?” You jest sarcastically and Dean rolls his eyes, before closing the boot, and all but marching towards the abandoned cabin.  

“Let's go ...” Sam says quietly, and you could tell the youngest Winchester was trying not to laugh.  

 

That vampire was an asshole. He had actually hissed, _hissed,_ when you had appeared, and had immediately dived straight for you. You wondered what it was about you that made you its immediate target, but tried not to think about that too much as you pulled out your knife and tried to slice the things head off as it shoved you to the floor. Or more like, tackled you to the floor.

You remember hearing Sam’s voice, and were about to call out a response, before the Vamp had sneered and raised your head, before smashing it against the floor. Then, darkness. Well, at least there was a bright side, you didn’t have to listen to Deans singing anymore. But Sam …

 

You clear your throat, still keeping your aching eyes shut. Your throat felt like it was full of razor blades, and your head … it felt like someone had stuck a knife in your skull, and left it there.

You turn your bleary eyes around the room, trying to figure out where you are. A hospital room? That figures.

“Oh my god ...” A small voice comes from somewhere near your bed, and you quickly turn your head in the direction of the sound.

“Hey Sammy.” You reply, and your voice is barely more than a raspy whisper.

“You're awake. Oh thank god ...” Sam shifts in the seat he had placed next to the bed, leaning forward and taking one of your cold hands in his.

You laugh lightly, trying to ignore the butterflies that were filling your stomach as Sam gazed at you so, deeply. “I don't think he's listening.” You joke, referring to God “Cas seems to think the dudes on hiatus ...” You rasp, before coughing slightly.

Sam smiles for a fleeting second, before he sees that you are trying to sit up.

“Don't move, I'll call a nurse.” The man reaches over, and rapidly begins pushing a button on something attached to your bed.

Satisfied, Sam then sits back down.

You cock an eyebrow, before breaking out into a watery smile. “You're staring.”

“Yeah I am.” Sam says with a laugh, but his eyes still remain serious “I didn't think I get to see those beautiful green eyes again ...”

Your mouth falls open slightly, and you blush.

“Oh dude, barf.” A familiar voice comes from the doorway, and you smile, whilst Sam looks torn between laughing, and strangling his big brother.

“How long was I out?” You ask Dean as he approaches the other side of your bed.

“Three days” The man says with a shrug, but his usual joking tone isn’t present in his words.

“What?!” You cry, before wincing at the pain that lances through your head. You lean back deeper into the pillows and close your eyes, feeling Sam’s other hand come up to rub your shoulder.

“That Vamp really got in a good hit.” Dean adds casually, and you crack open an eye to look at him.

“He should apply for the MLB.”

Dean laughs, but Sam seems less than amused by your joke. He looks ready to say something, before his brother adds, “That or the NFL. He really got you ...”

“Dean, can we have a minute?” Sam says suddenly, and Dean sends him a look you can’t decipher. He turns to look at you and nods, before smiling back at his brother.

“Sure. I'm gonna go grab us some grub.”

You watch Dean leave, and can’t help but notice that he actually sent Sam a small thumbs up before walking out into the hospital hallway.

“Something you wanted to say Sammy?”

“I love you.”

Your eyes widen, and your mouth opens and closed. Sam seems oblivious to your reaction, as he was purposely avoiding your gaze.

“I was an idiot ok. I never said anything because ... Well I guess I was just scared.”

You huff a laugh at that. “Scared? Of me? Dude, I got taken out by a Buffy wannabe.”

Sam cracks a small smile, oblivious pleased you hadn’t lost your sense of humour. “Buffy was the slayer, not the Vampire...”

“I know. Dude give me a break, I had my skull cracked open.” You reach up, and pointedly touch the bandage wrapped around your head.

“I know.” Sam says gently, and he was looking at you with an intensity that made your heart pound.

You clear your throat, before frowning slightly “Angel wannabe? Edward Cullen reject?” You muse, before pouting to yourself.

“That's better.” Sam laughs, and moves forward in his chair, before a nurse enters the room, and smiles at you both.

“I better call Bobby, he was worried about you.” Sam says awkwardly, and he stands from his chair.

“Sam?”  You call, just before he walks through the door.

“Yeah?”

The Hunter turns back to you with a sheepish expression, and it makes you want to run over to him and kiss him passionately. As it was, you were refined to the bed, and so settle with smiling brightly.

“I love you to.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like your own Supernatural reader One Shot, then follow me on Tumblr (maypoison.tumblr.com) and send me a quick message with a prompt, a character to be paired with and a short description of yourself! Thank you! Xx


End file.
